


Apology

by Anonymous



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "We're a team, David. You and me, we do things together."
Relationships: Bathin/David 7/Trexel Geistman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/434940.html?thread=2585803516#cmt258

"I appreciate the invitation," explained David 7, for what felt like the hundredth time. "I'd jump at the opportunity under any other circumstance. It just seems a little weird for me to be here."

Trexel reached the far end of the cozy, extravagantly furnished guest bedroom and began to pace towards the other. At this rate, he'd wear a path in the carpet. "We're a team, David. You and me, we do things together."

"Well, yes, that's true. But I don't see why Bathin's apology sex thing has to be one of those things."

"Are my ears burning?" The Great Duke of Galactonium poked his head in, nodded at them, and came through the door. David froze, choking on his words.

"Hello, Bathin," said Trexel, probably aiming for an effect more intimidating than "constipated frog with stage fright." He cleared his throat. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"Geistman, I am so sorry about the airlock incident," said Bathin earnestly. He wore an open, filmy robe and was twice as handsome in person. David blanched to imagine IMOGEN'S reaction, were she present. "If you can think of anything else that would help me make it up to you, please name it. I've brought champagne. Who's this, your partner?"

"Oh, he's just a clone," said Trexel, while David spluttered and hemmed and managed to assert, "I'm David." Trexel kicked David in the shin; David stepped on Trexel’s foot. They burst apart as Bathin approached.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, David," said Bathin, taking David’s hand. He had a reassuring grip, firm yet gentle, and showed no distaste at encountering David’s sliminess. There was sustained eye contact and quite a bit of blushing. It might have gone on interminably, had Trexel not managed to blow the top off his champagne.


End file.
